


Calendar Girl

by Lexigent



Category: Flashpoint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jules, rebuilding herself after being shot. For the prompt "lonely as always".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calendar Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sperrywink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/gifts).



> Title from the Stars song.

The first thing Jules does every morning after getting up is making a cross on the calendar. 

Getting up is a chore these days, but it gets easier every time. It's one reason she makes the crosses: to stop the days from blurring into one another. Every day is a fight, but that's fine. She's used to fighting. She's used to working through and around the pain in her muscles, as long as there's a goal she can see. That's the other reason for the crosses: there's a big red one on the day that she's supposed to go back to work.

What she isn't used to is being on her own. There's always been family of a sort around her, first her brothers, then her team at the RCMP, and now Team One. Of course, they stop by every once in a while to see how she's doing, or send her a text, but they have a city to protect and their own families, and they just seem to assume she's doing okay and will be back eventually. She goes through the motions, physical therapy, workout, meals, but it's the silence that gets her.

She wakes up from a pain and suppresses a curse. It's not long before the alarm's due to go off, anyway. She looks at the ceiling and her mind races. 

She remembers her father, wonders how much pain he carried around that he never spoke about. He came to see her, but the conversation was tense and when he left, she'd felt even lonelier than before. 

And what if this is something she can't fight? What if it means she can't go back, even when she's physically okay? What if something like this cracks one of her teammates?

The alarm rings and she closes her eyes momentarily to drive away the thought. Her father's generation was different, cops didn't have the kind of support they have now, she tells herself.

She gets up and turns on the light. Time to put another cross on the calendar, do another day's work, and fight for the day she won't be this lonely any more.


End file.
